prinnyocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernard Mormount
The undead with a hunger for freedom and science is a man of mystery. Typically keeping to himself, Bernard can be found usually in Undercity but isn't a stranger to visit other towns such as Silvermoon or Ogrimmar. He is on the server Wrymrest Accord. Appearance Bernard is a tall lanky skeletal figure and the first thing one may notice is the large amount of skin missing from his lower lip and chin area. He holds the appearance of most Forsaken, with his elbow and knee bones showing through not only his skin but his clothing as well. His hair is a messy, often singed, green and he dresses in a black jumpsuit, a white lab coat, and a green apron. He often wears green googles on his head that lights up when he needs to read something important. Overall, he holds the appearance of a mad scientist. Occupation After his freedom from the Lich King, Bernard found himself a home with the Royal Apothecarian Society. He works mainly in research and development, having high education in engineering and alchemy. His official title for himself is Plague Engineer but to others, often non-Forsaken due to the legality of the plague, he is known as an apothecary. In his free time, Bernard focuses on his own form of science often experimenting with his own chemicals and formulas in hopes to create new potions, poisons or even elixirs. __TOC__ Biography Childhood ''' Growing up, Bernard was constantly in his older twin's shadow. Zachary was always the "better half" and well loved and received among their peers. He was constantly energetic and making friends while Bernard was a stutterer, shy and withdrawn. It didn't help his parents obviously favored his brother over him claiming he was far more normal. As as the two got older, Zachary went from leaving his weirder brother alone to tormenting him with other bullies. As such, Bernard grew distant from his twin and his parents. However, Bernard found solace in science. He loved watching how things were made, how it worked, and attempting to become a young inventor himself. Of course, most of it didn't work and fell apart rather quick, but that didn't discourage the child. He was convinced that he was going to become one of the smartest and brightest Lordaeron had to offer. '''Becoming a (Failure) Inventor Even after his childhood ended and his stutter left, Bernard was still convinced he had what it took to become a wonderfully smart inventor. He was constantly trying to come up with new ideas that he thought would help the public, things like robot horses (which blew up shortly after completion), Automatic grain cutters (lost a blade fairly quick and almost beheaded a farmer), and even a magic potion to make someone invisibility (which stained clothes permanently and wasn't useful at all). And while Bernard was unrelenting in his quest, time and time again it was shown the young inventor had the ideas but it wasn't... there. Because making ends meet was more important, in time, Bernard tried to focus on fixing others machines in an attempt to make enough gold to keep food on the table. But his passion never faded and he never gave up on his dream. He was still experimenting and trying his best, even when others thought it might be better to just give up. Marriage and Family While Bernard being an inventor would be fine had it just been him, it wasn't. Bernard had fallen in love with a farm girl named Katharine Yeardley whom he was, in his own words, lucky enough to marry. The two were married for about two years before Katharine became pregnant with the couples first child. Of course, their marriage wasn't rocky. Katherine was very loudspoken about Bernard and his fantasy of being an inventor and how he should find a rather normal job. He wanted to pursue his dream and the two would often find themselves arguing over Bernard's choices. And while Bernard loved Katherine very much, Katherine began to grow resentment for her husband. When their child was born, the arguing died down as Bernard was even willing to "put down his tool" to spend more time with their son: Spencer. However, when Spencer fell ill with unknown disease at 4, the couples arguments would begin again. Try as he could, Bernard could not get enough business with repair to pay for the young boys medicine and attempted to sell some odd inventions on the side. His wife, however, claimed he was not trying hard enough and wanted their son to die. When Spencer passed, their relationship was nothing like it ever was, it was worse. Katherine would only stay a few months before leaving Bernard completely alone in his mourning stage. Death Bernard would not live long enough after Katherine's departure. No, he did not die in the third war, he actually died before it. After attempting to make a vial of amnesia, Bernard messed up his chemical formula instead creating a very strong acid which melted the skin below his lips and his chin. Attempting to rely on himself, Bernard died of an untreated infection after he was unable to treat his wounds. His home remained empty, his corpse was discovered by looters, and he was removed and buried in an empty grave before the looters sold the house and Bernard was completely forgotten. The Lich King After his death and the third war, when Lordaeron was taken by the Lich King, Bernard was risen with many other as a death knight. However, Bernard was nowhere near good at combat as many of the other Death Knights. This would have made him indispensable, had he not been smart and well enough at alchemy to create various poisons, plagues, and even contraptions of chaos. Seeing some use, Bernard was kept more so near Professor Putricide and his plague inventions. He learned quite a lot during this time and began to get better at his own professions in his learning. But after a while, Bernard began to get hard memories of his son and even his ex wife, and eventually left and found his own home among Lordaeron's ruins regaining most, if not all, of his memories. Seeing other Death Knights and Forsaken fighting against the Lich King's powers, Bernard fought as well. He swore his allegiance to the Banshee Queen and has since remained in Undercity, becoming a part of the Royal Apothecary Society and benefiting his own research. Currently As of now, Bernard continues what he has done before. He creates potions, elixirs, and poisons while also attempting to engineer a plague Sylvannas may use in the future. He quite enjoys his new job. Relationships Assistant Stankbreath '' Perhaps Bernard's sole friend, Assist Stankbreath is an abomination Bernard summons for multiple uses be it errand running, protection, or even help by holding parts or mixing chemicals. Bernard speaks fondly of Stanbreath, often praising his assistant, but the fondness is not returned. In fact, Stankbreath seems almost defeated and hesitant to assistant the scientist in his research. ''Zachary Mormount '' Bernard's older twin, Zachary is a paladin devout of the Argent Crusade infatuated with the idea of reclaiming Lordaeron for the Alliance. Needless to say, the two don't get along. Bernard openly hates his brother while Zachary makes it a game to prove how superior he is to his brother under the guise that he cares for him. He has also since married Katherine after she left Bernard and has had two sons he raises with pride. ''Katherine Mormount (Yeardley) Bernard's ex wife. While at one point the two did love each other through the course of their marriage Katherine grew to resent Bernard and often blame him for anything that went wrong. While they argued, it was Bernard who still had feelings for Katherine even after she left. He may still do, but its not something he discusses. Category:World of Warcraft